1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a bypass oil filtering system for an internal combustion engine, and more particularly to an adapter for connecting the bypass filter to the engine lubrication system.
In general, internal combustion engine lubrication systems operate on either a full-flow or bypass principle. In full-flow operation, the entire circulating oil stream is passed through the engine oil filter before it returns to the engine. In a bypass system, only a portion of the circulating oil stream is passed through the engine oil filter prior to being returned to the engine. Typically, an oil filter used in the bypass system will be more efficient and achieve a higher degree of contaminant removal than a filter in the full-flow system. Conversely, the filter in the full-flow system must use a coarse filtering media capable of passing the large volume of oil required to lubricate the engine. Such a coarse media allows small contaminant particles to circulate freely through the engine, causing sludge deposits and contributing to engine wear. Moreover, as dirt accumulates in a full-flow filter, the flow of oil is restricted. To prevent cessation of oil flow, the full-flow filter must be provided with a bypass valve that opens when the pressure drop across the full-flow filter becomes excessive. The bypass valve allows oil to continue circulating, but such oil is not filtered at all.
Because of the deficiencies in the full-flow oil lubrication system, many people desire to provide their automobiles, or other internal combustion engines, with a bypass oil filtering system. Converting the internal passages which comprise the lubrication system is virtually impossible, since the passages are formed in the engine block itself. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a means for easily converting an internal engine having a full-flow lubrication system to operate with a bypass oil filter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A bypass oil filter is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,956 to Yee et al. An oil filter adapter for connecting a bypass filter to an internal combustion engine having a full-flow lubrication system, while leaving the full-flow filter in place, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,594 to Sanderson.